encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Lawiswis
Althea Ablan (young Lawiswis) | debut = | death = | final = }} (affectionately called as Wis) is a Mulawin and the love interest of Pagaspas, her childhood friend. She became apparently a Princess of Avila when her adoptive mother, Tuka, became the Queen Consort of Avila. Lawiswis is one of the main characters in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Appearance Lawiswis first appeared in Mulawin ''where she first appeared as a Ravena who became a friend to Pagaspas who is a Mulawin and was both cursed by Dakila. When the series is about to be ended, she appeared as a Mulawin. She also appeared in ''Mulawin: The Movie ''where she and Pagaspas met Amihan on Lireo and also appeared in ''Mulawin vs. Ravena ''as a teenage girl and was fallen in love with Pagaspas. Personality Lawiswis is a timid Mulawin due to being secluded by former King Daragit of Avila. She is very much in love with Pagaspas. History Lawiswis is formerly a Ravena (later a Mulawin) who became friends with a Mulawin, Pagaspas. Because Mulawins and Ravenas are not supposed to be friends, Dakila gave them a curse. Since they like being together all the time, whenever they get far from each other they become owls. Before being banished from their respective kingdoms, Pagaspas and Lawiswis saw and picked up shiny stones (which was revealed to be fragments of the ''Hiyas) which they made necklaces as a remembrance of their friendship, this stone was the cause of them not aging for many years (which they thought was also part of Dakila's curse). Tuka becomes the foster mother of Lawiswis due to Dakila's authority. Lawiswis was also betrothed to Siklab, but escapes during the fortunate time when she's in her cursed state with the help of her fellow owls. With the help of goddess Sandawa, the curse upon Lawiswis and Pagaspas has finally lifted, becoming Mulawins again. Since the arrival of Pirena and Lira in Avila, Lira asked Gas and Wis if they had went to Lireo before. Gas said that he and Wis had went there and had communicated with Lira's mother (Hara Amihan) before. Abilities Powers Being a Mulawin, Lawiswis can fly. Lawiswis used to inherit the ability to turn into an owl (due to Dakila's curse) along with Pagaspas, but has since been cured by goddess Sandawa. Other Skills Weaponry Lawiswis has acquired an alampay (shawl) from Chief Maningning of the Taguba tribe, who had kept it for a long time. It is the same weapon that was used originally by Alwina, one of the champions (or sugos) of the Mulawin race. It is used as a whip. She also uses a chakram or disc blades, which splits into halves. Trivia * Lawiswis from the 2004 Mulawin series is originally played by Sam Bumatay. * Althea Ablan, who portrayed young Lawiswis in Mulawin vs. Ravena, had previously played young Alena in Encantadia (2016). External links *Lawiswis at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena character